Survivor: Terrapin Trials
|castphoto = |video = |previousseason = |nextseason = |returnees = Alex Genuario (S5) Eric King (S5) Foluké Tuakli (S5) Holli Rutkowski (S5) Sabrina Curtis (S5) Sierra Jan (S5) Victoria Zhao (S5) }}Survivor: Terrapin Trials is the third of the Survivor Maryland series. Two tribes of eight players were set up to fight against each other for the title of Sole Survivor. This season has produced a total of six returning players. You can find the episodes on YouTube here. A new game of Survivor at the University of Maryland kicks off in style, as the 16 players find out their tribes and fight in a gruesome battle for immunity. Terrapin Trials is famed for its unpredictable and at times extremely dark story line as well as having some of the most amazing characters in Survivor Maryland history. With playful pre-merge followed by a dark and twisted endgame, Terrapin Trials delivers in its diverse storytelling. Highlights include the journey of Foluké Tuakli, which includes her finding another tribe's idol, stealing Zack Zweig's roommate's necklace thinking it was an idol, but Zack did indeed have an idol, and her ending feud with Victoria Zhao. Other characters such as Harry Greenhouse, Eric King, and Marissa Horn also had their time in the spotlight. The season ended with Terry Antony winning the title of Sole Survivor in a 5-2 vote over Foluké. Twists *'Tribe Leaders': On Day 1 Sierra and Harry volunteered as Tribe Leaders. As Tribe Leaders they would be immune from their tribe's first tribal council. They did a schoolyard pick to decide the tribes. Once the tribes and tribe names were decided the leaders were switched to the other tribe, but were allowed to take one member of their former tribe to join them. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': Clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol were given out at a challenge for them. There were 2 idols; 1 per original tribe. *'Tribe Swap': On Day 30 there was a Tribe Swap. The remaining eleven players drew buffs from a bag to determine what tribe they were on. Castaways } | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Charlie Udell' Mechanical Engineering | | rowspan=5 | | rowspan=7 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Matt Rosas' Texas Native | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out Day 8 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Sierra Jan' Air Force ROTC | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out Day 10 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Maria Pascale' Ultimate Frisbee | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out Day 17 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Katie Judd' Quidditch Player | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out Day 27 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Sabrina Curtis' Hooters Waitress | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out Day 33 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Kanay Patel' Resident Assitant | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out Day 39 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Alex Genuario' Running Enthusiast | | | rowspan=9 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 45 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Eric King' State Football Champion | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 48 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Harry Greenhouse' Quidditch Captain | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 55 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Holli Rutkowski' Sorority Girl | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 60 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Marissa Horn' Journalism Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 61 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Zack Zweig' Aerospace Engineering | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 67 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Victoria Zhao' Finance Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 78 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Foluké Tuakli' Marketing Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Terry Antony' Business Fraternity | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |} Episode Guide Edgic Voting History